Bienvenu dans l'Akatsuki !
by Tobi-Deidara
Summary: L'Akatsuki est un jeune groupe d'adolescents, mais... pas d'adolescents comme les autres... effectivement... ils ont tous quelque chose de "spéciale" qui provoque la peur chez... tout le monde. Ils sont considérés comme les caïds du lycée alors qu'ils n'ont rien demandé et leur réputation leur joue certains tours...Il y a des relations yaoi à vous de les découvrir.
1. Prologue

Hello, le prologue est là avec surtout une description des personnages pour une mise en bouche.

On espère que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Les personnages seront _**O.O.C**_

Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Les vacances d'été sont terminées... L'**Akatsuki**, une bande de jeunes gens tous âgés de 16 ans à peine qui font déjà trembler plus d'un, reprennent les cours. Mais qui est donc cette **Akatsuki** qui fait tant parler d'eux si jeune ? Me diriez-vous...! Dans le petit village de _Konoha_ ils sont craints de tous. Et pourtant... non ce n'est pas un groupe de jeunes délinquants qui font parler d'eux par des bagarres de rue, ni un groupe qui vend de la drogue, non, non... loin de là ! Ils n'ont rien de _Yakuza _et pourtant...! Beaucoup ce demande si ils ne sont pas pire. Je vais vous présenter ce petit, enfin plutôt grand groupe de lycéens...:

_ Tout d'abord le fondateur du groupe... **Pein** ! Enfin... on suppose que c'est lui qui en est le fondateur. Et pourtant ce n'est pas lui le pire des cas. Il fait peur à cause de son look... c'est vrai que d'avoir autant de piercing à son âge... c'est flippant.  
_ Continuons avec la seul fille du groupe **Konan**, elle a un fort caractère et tous ses amis la respectent, c'est vrai que quand elle a ses pulsions meurtrières elle fait assez peur. Elle fait peur aussi par sa passion qui est l'origami... Elle ne part jamais sans une feuille de papier sur elle.  
_ La froideur incarnée: **Itachi** ! Ce pauvre garçon... il se fait suivre par des régiments de groupies n'importe où il va. Il est connu pour sa froideur et son charisme. Il ne parle presque jamais et si il parle il fait certainement lui aussi assez peur. Il invoque le respect. Et pourtant...  
_ Une chimère... on se demande parfois ! **Kisame** est... mi-requin mi-homme. Pas la peine de vous dire que tout le monde fuis dès qu'il arrive. Pourtant il n'est pas si méchant que ça. C'est le seul à arriver à traduire les « hn » d'Itachi.  
_ Pour poursuivre avec les étranges créatures il y a **Zetsu** ! Lui... on a aucune idée sur ce qu'il est vraiment... Il a une farouche passion pour les fleurs et une rumeur dit qu'il est cannibale... Mais personne ne sais si c'est vrai ou non ! De plus il porte un drôle d'accessoire... sur les deux coter de son corps il porte comme deux feuilles géantes... certains diront qu'il a mauvais goût... mais bon.  
_ Il y aussi **Kakuzu**... enfin ce n'est pas spécialement une étrange créature... Il a juste des cicatrices visibles sur tout son corps... D'où viennent ces cicatrices... lui seul le sait. Cela effraye assez les gens, de plus il a un regard à glacé le sang. Il est super radin en plus...  
_ Il est souvent accompagné d**'****Hidan**, il est croyant... mais pas de n'importe quel dieu, de _Jashin-sama_. Le dieu qui est pour la destruction de tout les être vivant. Il porte a son cou une chaîne qui montre fièrement qu'il est de cette religion, c'est une chaîne avec un triangle dans un cercle. Comme sacrifice **Hidan** donne son sang et se mutile fréquemment, il n'hésite pas a se blesser et blesser les autres pour son dieu. C'est peut-être l'un des membres les plus craint.  
_ Passons aux artistes... notre premier artiste est **Sasori**, un mec assez cool, qui, comme ça, à l'air plutôt normal... mais il a un drôle de passion et une drôle de forme d'art... sa passion... reproduire des gens en marionnettes... certaine sont tellement réussite qu'on les confond avec les vrais personnes, il s'en sert donc pour manipuler les gens... De plus il aime bien trifouiller des armes dans ses marionnettes.  
_ Le deuxième artiste est **Deidara**, malgré ses aires psychopathes... il est psychopathe. Il aime l'art tout comme **Sasori** mais sous une autre forme, une forme éphémère, son art est sous forme d'argile ce qu'il y a de plus banal... mais non, il fallait qu'il en fasse des armes... plus précisément des bombes. Donc il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.  
_ Et pour finir... **Tobi** ! En fait... c'est le seul a peu près normal... quoique sa doit-être sa débilité qui doit faire peur aux gens, ainsi que du fait qu'il n'a aucunement peur de tout les autres. Bien sûr un mystère plane sur lui... Effectivement, il porte un masque... et beaucoup de personne se demande pourquoi il en porte un... encore un mystère.


	2. Chapter 1

Reprenons donc notre histoire... l**'Akatsuki**, après avoir passé de fabuleuse vacance d'été ensemble se retrouvent pour une nouvelle année au lycée... Tous les membres du groupe se rejoignaient à l'extérieur du lycée devant les panneaux d'affichage où sont inscrites les classes. C'est ici que commence notre histoire...

**Tobi**: _*fait de grands signes*_ DEIDARAAAA-SEMPAAAAAAIIII ! ON EST DANS LA MEME CLASSE AVEC SASORIIII-SEMPAIIIIIII ET KONAAAAAN-CHAAAAAAN !  
**Konan**: _*pense*__Pourquoi il ne m'appelle pas « Konan-sempai » moi aussi..._  
**Deidara**: _*frappe Tobi à la tête*_ Baka ! Je suis à côté de toi... _*approche sa tête de celle de Tobi*_ ALORS NE CRIE PAS DANS MES OREILLES ! En plus on le sait déjà...  
**Tobi**: *_super surpris*_ WOOOOOOOOOOH ! JE SUIS PAS LE PREMIER ?!  
**Deidara**: _*soupire et essaye de garder son sang-froid*_ Non... _*à deux doigts d'exploser*_  
**Sasori**: Calme toi Dei', c'est Tobi, tu le connais... _*sourire forcé*_  
**Konan**: _*désespérer et regarde Tobi*_ Je te préviens Tobi que tu es arrivé le dernier... _*soupire*_  
**Tobi**: Et alors ? C'est pas ma faute... c'est le chien qui m'a retenu !  
**Konan**: Tobi... _*soupire d'exaspération*_ Là n'est pas la question...  
**Zetsu**: _*coupe Konan*_ C'est impossible, je l'ai mangé la semaine dernière.  
**Tobi**: _*regarde Zetsu surpris*_ ... AAAAAAAAAH ! C'était toi alors ! Je vais te tuer sale plante de mes deux ! _*saute sur Zetsu*_ Je te déteste ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ! _*le frappe*_  
**Akatsuki**: Ça recommence... _*tous désespérer*_  
**Élèves**: _*regardent Tobi frapper Zetsu*_ ... _*choqués*_  
**Zetsu**: _*commence à bouffer Tobi*_  
**Tobi**: _*se débat dans la bouche de Zetsu*_ NOOON ! JE VEUX PAS FINIIIIR COMME L'AUTRE !  
**Élèves**: _*regarde Zetsu ultra choqué*_ ...  
**Zetsu**: Chquoi ?_*Essaye toujours de bouffer Tobi*_  
**Élèves**: R-rien !  
**Itachi**:_*regard froid vers Zetsu et Tobi*_ Arrêtez vos conneries, tout le monde nous regarde... c'est cool de se faire remarquer dès le début de l'année... vous avez fait pire que l'année dernière. _*soupire_* Zetsu recrache tout de suite Tobi...  
**Akatsuki**:_*regarde autour d'eux_* ... hum...  
**Élèves**: ...  
**Zetsu**: _*recrache Tobi_* ...  
**...**: _*applaudit_* TROP BIIIIIEN ! ENCOOORE !  
**Élèves**:_*regarde la personne en question choqué*_  
**...²**:*_prend la personne par le col et la menace du poing*_ Naruto ! Tu vas t'la fermer ! Tu veux qu'ils nous tuent ! Bah bravo ! Merci pour cette super rentrée ! J'te jure si tu sors encore une connerie dans le genre je me retiendrais pas !  
**Naruto**: Sakura-chaaan ! Calme toi... je... euh... je promets de plus rien dire. _*sourire forcé*_  
**Sakura**: Y a intérêt ouais ! *_regard sévèrement Naruto*_  
**Tobi**: 'Tain ! T'es chiant Zetsu ! Je suis tout trempé maintenant ! Je vais devoir changer mes habits... _*commence à se déshabiller*_  
**Pein**: _*siffle*_ Wouhou ! Strip-tease !  
**Konan**: _*frappe Pein*_ Arrête de l'encourager abruti ! _*soupire_* Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre...  
**Tobi**: Tululululou _*chante et se déshabille en même temps*_

Concrètement... à ce moment précis... l'**Akatsuk****i**avait drôlement honte de Tobi... Alors que Hidan et Kakuzu faisaient comme si ils ne le connaissaient pas, et que Sasori retenait Deidara de tuer Tobi. Celui-ci continuait son strip-tease sans être dérangé par les regards gênés de certaines filles, ni par les regards médusés de certains garçons et non plus par les regards noirs d'une certaine Konan. Cette dernière d'ailleurs fatiguée de crier sur Tobi sans que cela ne fasse effet demanda l'aide des garçons...

**Pein**: Désolé... c'est au dessus de mes forces !  
**Itachi**: ..._*soupire*_ Hm...  
**Kisame**: Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas envie. Et perso... je trouve ça assez marrant ce qu'il fait. _*rigole en regardant Tobi*_  
**Hidan**: Donner ça comme offrande à Jashin-sama serait une honte...  
**Kakuzu**: Ça va rien me rapporter de faire ça.  
**Deidara**: Si Sasori me retenait pas je serais en train de lui faire sa fête ! _*se débat pour que Sasori le lâche*_  
**Sasori**: Héhé... _*retient Deidara*_ Désolé Konan.  
**Zetsu**: _*arrose des fleurs*_

Alors que Tobi allait bientôt être en sous-vêtement, Konan craqua complet, ses amis ne voulaient pas l'aider à stopper Tobi, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase... Et celui qui va prendre tout ça sur lui... eh beh c'est Tobi...

**Konan**: _*rouge de colère puis se calme*_ ... _*regarde Tobi_* Tobi...  
**Tobi**: Vouiii Konan-chaaan ? _*arrête d'enlever son pantalon*_  
**Konan**: _*sort une paire de ciseaux*_ Remet vite tes habits si tu veux pas finir en morceau... *_regard et sourire sadique*_ Héhé... _*se met à rigoler toute seule*_  
**Tobi**: Konan-chan... tu fais peur... _*regarde effrayé Konan rigoler toute seule*_  
**Konan**: _*s'approche de Tobi et plante ses ciseaux devant son cou*_ ... _*sourire sadique*_ si à 3 tu ne t'es pas rhabillé... tu sais ce qu'arrivera... héhé... _*enfonce un peu ses ciseaux dans le cou de Tobi_*  
**Tobi**: O...oui Konan-sempai ! _*se rhabille très vite*_

On pouvait lire dans le visage des jeunes élèves qui regardaient la scène de l'inquiétude mélangée à de la peur. Et malgré cela ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder la scène qui s'offrait à eux. C'était tellement rare et si impressionnant d'après eux. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas... c'est que ça allait être ça toute l'année. D'ailleurs dans la foule il n'y avait pratiquement que des secondes, pour les terminales même ce genre de scène était devenu banal. Mais alors que les élèves étaient impressionner, l'**Akatsuk**i, eux, était très inquiets. Konan avait retrouvé ses pulsions meurtrières. Elle aurait pu vraiment tuer Tobi et d'ailleurs il y a encore des risques que quelqu'un finisse en morceaux. Il fallait la calmer et vite.

**Pein**: Merde les mecs ! On fait comme d'hab' pour ce genre de situation ! _*regarde le reste de l'Akatsuki*_  
**Akatsuki**: Ok !

Les garçons se rapprochèrent alors de Konan, ils firent en sorte d'être placés de façon à faire un cercle autour d'elle.

**Konan**: Quoi ? _*sourire sadique*_ Vous voulez tous crever fils de... ?  
**Pein**: _*regarde les mecs_* ... _*hoche la tête*_ A trois on le fait... Kakuzu tu veux bien calmer les gens autour de nous s'teuplait ?  
**Kakuzu**: _*soupire*_ Pff... pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de faire le sale boulot... quoique... _*vient d'avoir une super idée*_ Héhé... _*quitte le cercle*_  
**Konan**: _*rigole*_ Y en a qui se dégonfle vite ! Des p'tits cons comme vous j'en ai déjà butté pas mal ! _*lèche une des lames de ses ciseaux*_ Ça va être du gâteau de vous tuer ! _*sourire sadique*_  
**Pein**: _*regarde les autres mecs*_Trois... deux... un !

Au même moment Kakuzu qui du quitter ses amis pour calmer la galerie, avait avant tout rejoint Tobi pour voir comment celui-ci allait... et pour tout dire... malgré qu'il ai l'habitude de la violence de Deidara il n'était pas autant habitué à voir Konan avec ses pulsions meurtrières, ce fut encore un grand choque pour lui. Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire Kakuzu le laissa pour éloigner les élèves qui commençaient à ce mettre devant le nouveau « spectacle » qui était en l'occurrence le plan pour faire retrouver les esprits à Konan.

**Kakuzu**: _*frappe dans ses mains*_ LE SPECTACLE EST TERMINER ! SORTEZ LE BLEEE SI VOUS VOULEZ VOIR LA SUITE !  
**Élèves**: *_regardent Kakuzu*_ ... _*long moment de silence*_  
**Kakuzu**: Soit vous payez et vous pouvez assister au spectacle... soit... _*fait craquer tous ses membres*_ vous voulez quand même rester... mais je vous laisserais pas faire sans réagir... _*sourit*_  
**Élèves**: _*sifflotent tous et partent*_...

Kakuzu paradoxalement, fut très déçu... son affaire n'avait pas marché. Même pas un seul petit élève ne voulait payer son spectacle !

**Naruto**: WOOOOOH TOI ! _*pointe Kakuzu du doigt*_  
**Kakuzu**: Oui mon petit ? _*grand sourire*_  
**Naruto**: Eh d'abord je suis pas petit ! Nan mais pour qui tu t'prend ? Tu vas voir ce que tu vas...

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase car la charmante Sakura qui avait lâché Naruto pensant qu'il se tiendrait tranquille pour parler avec ses amies, fut très très très très en colère en voyant Naruto parler à cette étrange créature (qui se nomme Kakuzu) mais faisant partie de la célèbre Akatsuki !

**Sakura**: Narutoooo _*regard meurtrier*_  
**Naruto**: _*sueur froide*_ Hahaha... Sakura ! Comment ca va ?  
**Kakuzu**: _*s'approche de Sakura et Naruto*_ ...  
**Sakura**: _*fait craquer ses doigts*_ Je t'avais prévenu !  
**Kakuzu**: _*tapote l'épaule de Sakura*_Tu me le laisses s'teuplait.

Long silence... Sakura était comment dire... crispée ? Dans sa tête tout allait à cent à l'heure, elle ne savait comment réagir et que faire. Son corps ne répondait plus. Les plombs avaient lâché.

**Kakuzu**: euh... ça va ? _*regarde Sakura*_  
**Sakura**: _*reprend ses esprits*_ ... _*regarde Kakuzu* _...KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! _*part en courant*_  
**Kakuzu**: _*regarde Sakura partir, assez perplexe* _Ok... bon toi ! _*regarde Naruto*_  
**Naruto**: Oui ? Héhéhé...  
**Kakuzu**: Passe-moi tout ton...

UN JOUR JE SERAIS LE MEILLEUR DRESSEUR ! JE ME BATTRAIS SANS REPIIIS ! JE FERAIS TOUT POUR ÊTRE VAINQUEUR ET GAGNER LES DEFIIIIIS !

Malheureusement, Kakuzu fut coupé comme vous l'avez surement remarqué par la fabuleuse sonnerie du lycée (A savoir que la sonnerie est différente durant la journée) pour le plus grand bonheur de Naruto qui en profita pour retrouver ses amis. Quant à Kakuzu, qui est, on peut le dire, dégoûté retourna auprès de ses amis. Il put voir que c'est dernier avait réussi leur plan.

**Pein**: Mouhahaha nous sommes les meilleurs. _*tout fier*_  
**Kakuzu**: Vous l'avez ligoté ?  
**Pein**: Oui ! _*grand sourire*_  
**Sasori**: Par contre elle a toujours ses pulsions meurtrières...  
**Konan**: _*ligotée*_ Bande de connards ! Vous savez pas à qui vous avez à faire ! Je vais vous découper en p'tites lamelles avec du papier canson 180g taille A3 ! Et...  
**Deidara**: _*mets du scotche sur la bouche de Konan*_ Aaah ! Ça fait du bien quand ça se la boucle.  
**Hidan**: Bon... je l'exhorte maintenant ou après les cours ?  
**Sasori**: MAINTENANT !  
**Hidan**: _*regarde Sasori*_ Calme... je vais le faire. Bon Tobi, viens par ici...  
**Tobi**: _*tout content*_ Oui Hidan-sempai ? _*s'approche de lui*_  
**Hidan**: _*se fait une coupure au pouce*_ ... _*prend la main de Tobi et lui fait une coupure aussi au niveau du pouce*_  
**Tobi**: WAAAH ! Hidan-sempai ! _*regarde son pouce inquiet*_  
**Hidan**: T'inquiète ! _*prends un peu de sang de Tobi et le mets sur son pouce_* C'est parti ! _*se place devant Konan et dessine sur son front un cercle avec dedans un triangle*_

Il se passa un grand blanc, d'un seul coup Konan ne bougeait plus, comme si elle était déconnectée de la réalité, puis elle reprit conscience... Elle fut d'abord assez surprise de voir tout le monde devant elle. Ensuite en colère quand elle a vu qu'elle était attachée. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle a vu que ses sois disant amis ne voulaient la détacher car ils ne voulaient finir en morceaux.

**Kisame**: Bon, stop ! Faut y aller. On se retrouve à notre repère. Zetsu, Hidan... allons-y. _*commence à partir puis se retourne, ayant l'air assez inquiet*_ Faites bien attention à Itachi, hein ! S'il y a le moindre problème appelez moi, je garderais mon téléphone allumé.  
**Pein**: _*à voix basse*_ Pire qu'une mère poule ce gars... _*parle plus fort*_ Ne t'inquiète pas on en prendra soin ! _*sourit à Kisame pour le rassurer, tout en lui faisant des signes de la main pour lui dire au revoir*_  
**Kisame**: _*pas vraiment rassuré*_ Hrum... ok... à plus tard alors. _*part accompagné de Hidan et Zetsu*_  
**Pein**: Byebye~ _*continue ses signes de la main en souriant, puis s'arrête*_ Bon allez ! Nous aussi on devrait partir. On se retrouve où vous savez. _*regarde le reste de l'Akatsuki*_  
**Akatsuki**: Yep !


	3. Chapter 2

_~A partir de la première les élèves ont le choix entre certaines options. Nous allons maintenant voir nos jeunes héros dans chacune de leur classe, avec leur option._

**Classe option Art****:**

**Tobi**, **Deidara**, **Sasori **et **Konan **eurent le plaisir après une course effrénée de voir qu'ils étaient tout de même arrivés à la bourre... Il faut dire que comme Konan était attaché, Sasori avait dû la porter sans avoir vraiment le choix. Puisque Deidara était trop énervé pour la porter (puis même il ne voulait pas) et l'Akatsuki ne faisait pas confiance à Tobi.

**Deidara**: Eh bah bravo ! On est en retard _*regarde Konan l'air mécontent*_  
**Konan**: Mmmh ! _*foudroie du regard Deidara*_

La pauvre Konan était toujours ligotée comme un saucisson et avait toujours son bout de scotch à la bouche. Elle n'était donc plus capable de se battre, de plus la fatigue se faisait sentir, elle avait perdu toute force et motivation après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

**Sasori**: On fait quoi ?  
**Deidara**: A ton avis ! On frappe, on dit « Excusez nous ! Blah, blah, blah...! »  
**Sasori**: _*regarde Deidara un peu blasé*_ ... sans commentaire.  
**Deidara**: Quoi ?! T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ?!  
**Sasori**: C'est bon calme toi ! Excuse-moi...  
**Deidara: **Désolé en ce moment je m'énerve assez facilement... je sais pas pourquoi... _*pense*__tss je dis ça mais je sais très bien pourquoi et lui aussi doit très bien le savoir_... _*regarde Sasori l'air triste*_  
**Sasori: **… _*à la tête baissée*_  
**Tobi**: Moi je sais pourquoi Deidara-sempai est énervé !  
**Deidara**: _*regarde Tobi, surpris* _Ah bon ?  
**Tobi**: Ouais ! _*dit plus bas à Sasori et Konan*_ C'est parce qu'il a ses rèèègles !  
**Deidara**: _*frappe Tobi fortement sur la tête* _Baka !  
**Tobi**: _*mets ses mains sur sa tête* _Itaiii ! Méchant Deidara-sempai !  
**Deidara**: Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites.  
**Tobi**: OUIIIIIIN _*va dans les bras à Sasori* _Tobi est un bon garçoon ! Pas vrai Sasori-sempai ? _*regarde Sasori*_  
**Sasori: **Euh... oui ! _*sourit un peu à Tobi*_ Tobi est un bon garçon !  
**Deidara**: _*chuchote* _N'importe quoi...  
**Konan**: Mmmh ! MMH !

Les trois garçons, suite à ce que venait de dire Konan, la regardèrent interloqués puis, Tobi se détacha de Sasori, et avec un certain sérieux inhabituel, il se mit devant Deidara et Sasori.

**Tobi**: Konan à raison ! Nous devons réagir !  
**Deidara**: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!  
**Sasori**: Tu as compris ce qu'elle a dit ?  
**Konan**: MMMH !  
**Tobi**: Je sais Konan. Nous n'avons plus le choix...

Tobi se dirigea avec ce même sérieux vers la porte où devait se dérouler le cours, doucement il tourna la poignée de celle-ci, Deidara et Sasori l'observaient et le laissaient faire ne comprenant pas trop quelles étaient ses intentions, et sans aucune discrétion, Tobi entra dans la salle en hurlant: « **WAAAAAAAAAAAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A **» Toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle regardèrent en direction du cri. Il y a eu un long silence. Jusqu'au moment où un jeune homme au teint très pale qui devait avoir le même âge qu'eux se dirigea en leur direction.

**...**: Oui c'est pour quoi ? _*sourit*_  
**Tobi**: Wesh wes...

Tobi fut coupé par le soudain coup de poing que Deidara lui donna sans hésitation. Le jeune homme se ramassa violemment à terre devant le regard médusé des élèves, il était complètement K.O par le choc du poing. Deidara avait toujours son poing tendu, un rictus au visage. Il soupira un peu afin de se calmer et poussa le corps de Tobi avec son pied pour prendre sa place faisant face à l'homme au teint pâle.

**Deidara**: On voudrait s'excuser auprès du prof de notre retard ! _*regarde derrière le mec* _Mais je vois qu'il n'est pas là ! _*grand sourire*_  
**...**: Détrompe-toi ! _*sourit toujours*_  
**Deidara**: Ah bon ? Il est où alors ? _*cherche du regard dans la salle*_  
**...**: Devant toi. _*sourit*_  
**Deidara**: C'est toi ...? … pffhm_ *se retiens de rire* _Te fous pas de moi ! Hahaha. Franchement très bonne blague ! Je suis mort de rire ! Haha !_*tapote la tête du gars* _C'est bon on a assez rigolé. Il est où le prof ?

**Long silence**

**Sasori**: Euh... Deidara... je ne crois pas que ce soit une blague...  
**...**: Eh oui ! Bonjour à vous trois jeunes retardataires ! Je suis Sai, votre prof d'art durant cette année. _*sourit*_  
**Sasori**: Pour de vrai on est quatre y aussi la fille ligotée là-bas... _*montre Konan avec son pouce derrière lui*_  
**Sai**: ... Pourquoi elle est ligotée ? _*se dirige vers Konan*_  
**Tobi**: _*__se relève difficilement et dépoussière ses habits avant de regarder Sai*_C'est pour pas qu'elle me tuuue !  
**Sai**: _*regarde Tobi*_ J'ai du mal à y croire ! Comment une aussi belle jeune femme pourrait tuer ?_*fait un doux sourire charmeur à Konan et s'agenouille devant elle tel un prince pour la détacher*_  
**Konan**: _*rougis légèrement regardant Sai faire* _Mmh...  
**Sasori**: Effectivement c'est pas vraiment ça ! Héhé...  
**Konan**: _*une fois libérée et le scotch retiré, elle saute dans les bras de Sai* _Mon sauveur ! Merci beaucoup !  
**Sai**: _*la serre doucement*_ Mais ce n'est rien voyons. _*sourire charmeur*_

_**Sasori**__: __*regarde Konan et Sai, assez septique, pensant* Je rêve ou ils flirtent...? Urgh... _  
**Tobi**: _*visite la salle d'Art* _WOOOH ! Sugoi ! _*voit des pots de peinture* _Mouhahaha...

**Sasori**: _*rejoins Tobi et remarque les pots de peintures que son ami ne quittait pas du regard tout en riant* _Hrum... _*à comme un mauvais pré-sentiments*_

Alors que Konan tombait sous le charme de son prof d'art, que Sasori retenait Tobi de faire des conneries avec la peinture. Deidara lui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Toujours devant l'entrer de la salle, le regard dans le vide et la même question qui parcourait son esprit: « C'est vraiment lui notre prof ? » Les autres élèves dans la salle, eux avaient repris leurs activités, sans vraiment ce poser de questions.

**Classe option musique:**

De leur coter, **Pein**, **Itachi **et **Kakuzu **étant assez près de leur salle, n'arrivèrent pas en retard. Mais pas non plus en avance. Quand ils arrivèrent les meilleures places avaient été prises par d'autres élèves. Et les seules places qu'ils restaient étaient au fond dans un coin près de boîtes où étaient rangés des instruments. Pein ne supportait pas ses places trop loin pour pouvoir montrer son potentiel selon lui. Il se précipita donc vers les élèves qui avaient les meilleures places accompagnées d'Itachi et Kakuzu.

**Pein**: Bon les gars, c'est pas que je vous veux du mal mais... va falloir dégager de ses places vite fait bien fait !  
**Mec1**: _*regarde Pein* _Pff ! Vous avez entendu les mecs ! Le punk veut nos places ! Hahaha ! Et si on te les donne pas, tu fais quoi ?  
**Mec2**: C'est clair ! Tu crois nous faire peur avec tes piercings à deux sous ? Franchement tu crains plus qu'autre chose. Ce genre de chose c'est complètement dépassé de nos jours.  
**Pein**: Mon but n'est point de vous faire peur... Je vous ai prévenus gentiment vous ne voulez pas partir ? Ok ! Pas de problème. Je vous ferais partir autrement ! Itachi...

Aucune réponse.

**Pein**: _*regarde autour de lui cherchant Itachi* _Mais où il passé celui-là ?!  
**Mec3**: Tu parles peut-être du mec qui se dispute avec un cactus ? _*mort de rire et montre Itachi du doigt*_  
**Pein**: Qu-Quoi ?! _*surpris, se tourne vers la direction indiquée*_  
**Itachi**: _*au cactus* _Pas de réponse ? Bien... Si tu le prends comme ça man ! Mais sache que c'est pas comme ça que je vais te lâcher avec tes autres potes ! Loin de là ! Alors arrêtez de chercher la merde et dégagez vite fait bien fait. _*lance un regard glacial au cactus*_  
**Pein**: _*soupire d'exaspération* _Je vais le chercher..._*part voir Itachi*_  
**Kakuzu**: Ok... _*regarde Pein partir*_  
**Mec1, 2et 3**:_*mort de rire* _HAHAHAHA  
**Kakuzu**: _*regarde les mecs* _Vous allez fermer vos gueules maintenant et m'écouter. Moi, je suis bien moins sympa que « le punk » comme vous dîtes. Alors vous allez bouger si vous ne voulez pas finir en morceaux... _*affiche un léger sourire sadique grandissant et laisse entrevoir un pied-de-biche sortir de sa veste* __Je me ferais un plaisir de revendre vos organes. _

Kakuzu n'a même pas eu à insister. Les trois mecs partirent en un éclair. Sans dire un mot. Rien. Kakuzu s'installa donc sur une des chaises libres en attendant Pein et Itachi. Et d'ailleurs en parlant d'eux...

**Pein**: Itachi sans déconner faut que tu penses à mettre tes lunettes des fois.  
**Itachi**: Hm... C'est pas ma faute, je les perds tout le temps.  
**Pein**: _*voit Kakuzu assit* _Oh Kaku' ! T'as réussi à les dégager ces débiles profonds !  
**Kakuzu**: Ouais. Ils n'ont pas fait long feu.  
**Pein**: Ah ouais ! Tu as fait...

Pein fut coupé dans son élan par une porte qui claqua et une femme qui cria. Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre et tous les élèves encore debout s'assirent rapidement. Pein et Itachi y compris. Une femme assez petite mais à l'air déterminé entra, ses talons claquant contre le sol étant le seul bruit se faisant entendre. Elle s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et frappa de sa main la table.

**...**: Bon ! Moi c'est Anko ! Mais vous m'appellerez Anko-sama.  
**Élèves**: _... C'est quoi c'te connerie ?_  
**Anko**: Très bien ! Dans ma classe je ne veux pas un bruit sinon...  
**Fille**: _*à sa voisine en chuchotant* _Elle croit nous faire peur mais sa marche troooop pas...!  
**Anko**: _*lance un compas droit sur la fille* _Sinon ça.  
**Fille**: _*évite le compas de justesse* _AAAAH ! Mais vous êtes folle ! Vous auriez pu me tuer !  
**Anko**: Oooh ! Pauvre choute ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne respecte pas les règles d'Anko !

**Classe option sport:**

Quant à **Kisame**, **Zetsu **et **Hidan****,****ils**furent les seuls à être arrivés à l'heure sans que ça ne pose de soucis. Il faut dire que le cours se passait dehors sur un terrain. Ils s'étaient posés sur les estrades qui sont au bord du terrain et attendaient patiemment leur professeur.

**...**: BONJOUR A TOUUS ET A TOUTES ! _*pose du good guy* _Que la fougue de la jeunesse soit en vous !  
**...²**: HAI GAÏ-SENSEIII !  
**Gaï**: Bravo Lee ! Tu incarnes très bien la jeunesse et sa vigueur. Je suis très fier de toi ! _*pleurs virilement de joie*_  
**Lee**: Arigato Gaï-sensei ! _*pleurs virilement de joie aussi*_  
**Kisame**:Euh... ? Vous avez fini votre délire ? En plus... _*montre du doigt Lee* __I_l a rien à foutre ici. T'as pas l'âge petiot.  
**Gaï**: C'est vrai, je te l'accorde... mais, ce n'est pas l'âge qui fait la mentalité, mais la mentalité qui fait l'âge !  
**Lee**: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Gaï-sensei !  
**Kisame**: _*soupire et murmure dans sa barbe* _Quelle bande de cons... _*se lève et part*_

Notre jeune homme requin comme vous avez pu le constater était assez sur les nerfs, et ce pour de bonnes raisons ! En effet Kisame ne s'adresse gentiment qu'avec les membres de l'Akatsuki ! Il est assez hostile avec toutes autres personnes et de plus il n'aime pas vraiment ce prof aux gros sourcils. On dirait qu'il sort de l'hôpital psychiatrique avec son justaucorps vert et sa coupe au bol, sans rire de nos jours qui s'habille comme ça ? C'est donc hâtivement que Kisame partit ne supportant pas cette scène dépassant le ridicule selon lui. Sauf que dans sa précipitation, notre jeune première ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se dirigeait droit vers le bâtiment des secondes. Sur le coup il ne cherchait pas spécialement à savoir où il allait.

Il faut savoir aussi que durant l'année dernière **l'Akatsuki**... ou plutôt Deidara à fait exploser l'ancien bâtiment où se trouvaient les classes de seconde, la directrice Tsunade après avoir piqué une violente crise, a été obliger de changer quelque peu les bâtiments. Bref, c'est une longue histoire que nous vous conterons peut-être un autre jour. Tout cela pour vous faire savoir que le lycée a donc été réaménagé en conséquent.

**Hidan**: _*regarde Kisame s'en aller* _Tu vas où Kisame ?  
**Kisame**: Je sais pas... je vais aller retrouver les autres, j'ai qu'sa à foutre. _*continue de marcher*_  
**Hidan**: Attend moi alors ! _*se lève et va rejoindre Kisame*_  
**Zetsu**: … _*suis Hidan et rejoint Kisame*_  
**Kisame**: _*s'arrête* _Eh les mecs ! _*se tourne vers Hidan et Zetsu* _Vous savez où ils sont les autres ?... Je veux dire dans quelle salle, l'endroit ?  
**Hidan et Zetsu**: _*hoche la tête négativement*_  
**Kisame**:Ok... bon... je crois qu'on va devoir se fier à mon instinct ! _*grand sourire*_.  
**Hidan**: Héhé _*sourire sadique* _C'est parti !


	4. Chapter 3

~ 10 minutes plus tard ~

Kisame, Zetsu et Hidan entrèrent donc accidentellement dans le bâtiment des secondes pour rechercher leurs amis. Ils commencèrent à faire le tour des classes sans se douter une seule seconde qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Kisame avança jusqu'à une première porte d'où pas mal de bruit se faisait entendre.

**Kisame**: _*frappe à une porte et ouvre* _Excusez moi, je... _*se prend un livre en pleine tronche*_  
**...1**: DATTEBAYO ! Encore une réussite pour le merveilleux...  
**...2**: _*le frappe à la tête* _Baka...  
**...1**: _*se retourne de sa chaise pour être face à son agresseur*_ Sas'ke ! Grrrh..._*sert ses poings* _C'est celui qui dit qui est ! _*lui tire la langue*_  
**Sasuke**: Tu parles c'est pas moi qui suis blond...  
**...1**: Que...? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
**Sasuke**: _*soupire* _T'es bien un blond de pure souche toi.  
**...1**: Ouais et fier de l'être !  
**Sasuke**: Tu devrais pas... enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien.  
**...1**: Ouais c'est ça ferme ta gueule.  
**Sasuke**: _*le frappe de nouveau à la tête* _Tu me parles sur un autre ton le blond.  
**...1**: _*regarde Sasuke assez énervé* _Je sais pas si tu te rends compte... mais je suis à deux doigts de péter les plombs et t'exploser la gueule.  
**Sasuke**: _*rit légèrement moqueur* _Mais oui Naruto ! C'est ça !  
**Naruto**: _*se lève brusquement de sa chaise et lève son poing* _Tu l'auras voulu Sasuke...!  
**Sasuke**: _*se lève de sa chaise aussi tout en se préparant à riposter* _Me cherche pas le blond.  
**...**: _*s'interpose entre les deux garçons* _A-arrêtez...! S'il-vous-plaît...  
**Naruto**:_*baisse son poing en entendant la voix de l'adolescente*_... _*regarde Sasuke, puis la jeune fille* _Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata-chan. Je rigolais ! _*lui sourit*_  
**Hinata**: _*rougit* _Ah... d'accord Naruto-kun... _Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de rigoler..._  
**Sasuke**: _*baisse son poing et sa tête* _Désolé Hinata...  
**Hinata**: _*toujours les joues rosies* _Ce n'est pas grave Sasuke-kun. Le plus important c'est qu'aucun de vous ne sois blessé. _*les regarde et sourit*_  
**Sasuke et Naruto**: _*rougissent légèrement face au sourire d' Hinata*_… _Elle est trop mignonne quand elle sourit !_  
**...**: _*saute sur le dos de Sasuke* _Tu n'as rien Sasuke ? J'étais foooolle d'inquiétude pour toi tu sais...!  
**Sasuke**: ... Tu me fatigues Sakura. _*l'enlève de son dos*_

Nos trois jeunes membres de **l'Akatsuki **avaient assisté à cette scène sans trop rien dire. Même si Kisame avait une envie meurtrière de tuer le blond qui lui avait envoyé le livre, mais n'a finalement rien fait quand il a vu que celui ci ce disputait avec l'autre mec, l'autre mec qui n'était autre que Sasuke, le petit frère à Itachi ! Kisame doit avouer qu'il lui avait fallu un certain temps avant de s'en rendre compte. Il avait donc attendu patiemment que Sasuke butte l'excité de service mais malheureusement une de leurs camarades les avait arrêtés. Grosse déception, bon au final il se dit que toute façon Sasuke n'aurait surement pas gagné.  
Pendant ce temps, Hidan lui avait prié Jashin-sama pour on ne sait quelle raison... Voulait-il prendre ces élèves comme sacrifice ? Il est bien fort possible que ce soit aussi son rituel matinal... quoi qu'il en soit... il n'a rien fait à part cela.  
Quant à Zetsu... eh bien... il avait passé son temps à regarder le vide.

Les trois jeunes garçons entrèrent dans la salle de classe et essayèrent de faire le tour de la classe pour récolter des informations sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver leurs amis, mais aucun des élèves n'osaient les approcher. La pluspart les ignoraient où s'éloignaient soudainement quand ils s'approchaient.

**...**: _*ouvre la porte brusquement* _Bonjouuuur ! _*entre et dépose ses affaires* _Je suis Hatake Kakashi, votre professeur principale ! Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous. _*sourit*_  
**...1**: Ne faites pas comme si vous n'étiez pas en retard sensei.  
**Kakashi**: _*regarde l'élève* _Que...quoi ? Comment oses-tu ?! C'est vous qui êtes arrivés en avance.  
**...1**: Vous êtes encore moins crédible...  
**Kakashi**: Que...! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Une vieille dame, voulait traverser... je ne voulais que l'aider. Puis j'ai pris peur et voulus la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle...  
**...1**: Vous disiez tout à l'heure que c'était nous qui... _*se fait couper*_  
**...2**: Shino ! Tu prends de mauvaise habitude.  
**Shino**: Hm... Oui tu as raison Kiba.  
**Kiba**: N'empêche... Monsieur vous êtes arrivez en retard ! Hahaha ! Et si je le signalais à la directrice... _*sourire sadique*_  
**Kakashi**: Quoi ? Tu n'oserais pas... et puis... _*pointe du doigt Kisame, Zetsu et Hidan* _C'est qui eux ?! Vous n'êtes pas des secondes ! Je vous connais en plus ! Vous foutez quoi ici ?!  
**Kisame**: _*chuchote à Hidan* _Je rêve où il nous utilise comme changement de sujet ?  
**Hidan**: Non tu ne rêve point.  
**Zetsu**: _*bouffe un des élèves* _...  
**Kakashi**: Eh ! Je vous ai parlé ! Alors arrêtez de marmonner des trucs entre vous ! _*voit Zetsu entrain de manger un des élèves* _WOOH ! TOI ! CRACHE LE TOUT DE SUIIIITE !  
**Zetsu**: _*crache l'élève* _...  
**Kisame**: Hum excusé moi m'sieur... On voulait...  
**Kakashi**: Je ne veux rien savoir... vous m'avez assez énervé.  
**Hidan**: Tu parles on à rien fait...  
**Kakashi**: _*les foudroie du regard* _Partez.!  
**Kisame**: Mais ! On...  
**Kakashi**: TOUT DE SUITE !  
**Kisame**: _*recule* _ok...ok... calme... _*ferme la porte après que Zetsu et Hidan soient sortis* _Bon je crois pas qu'ils soient dans cette classe...

C'était un avis partagé par ses deux autres compères. Et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nos trois amis continuèrent à marcher à la recherche de leurs amis.

**Hidan**: Porte suivante ! _*ouvre la porte* _Que Jashin-sama soit avec nous...  
**...**: _*se lève et frappe sur son bureau* _FERMEZ LA ! Karin ! Suigetsu ! ARRETEZ DE VOUS DISPUTER DE SUITE ! Prenez exemple sur Omoi et Samui _*les regarde et sourit*_  
**Karin et Suigetsu**: Hai Kurenai sensei...  
**...1**: _*chuchote à l'oreille de sa voisine* _Faux-cul...  
**...2**: T'es méchaaante...! _*rit*_  
**Kurenai**: Temari, Tenten, une remarque à faire ? _*sourire sadique*_  
**Temari**: Non...je...  
**...**: Elles disaient juste que vous étiez une super prof !  
**Kurenai**: Hm... Mouais.  
**Tenten**: _*murmure* _Merci Neji...  
**Hidan**: Euh... excusez moi... on voudrait savoir...  
**Kurenai**: QUOI ?! _*regard noir à Hidan*_  
**Hidan**: _*sang qui se glace* _r-rien du tout ! _*ferme la porte*_

_**Kisame**__: ____*regarde Hidan en riant un peu*__ Ça va tu t'es pas pissé dessus ?_

_**Hidan**__: ____*foudroie Kisame*__ Ta gueule !_

Deuxième tentative... échec total aussi. Nos trois amis continuèrent, encore, encore et encore sans succès. Jusqu'à cette salle...

**Zetsu**: _*ouvre la porte* _...  
**Asuma**: _*regarde Zetsu qui vient d'ouvrir la porte_* ...  
**Zetsu**: _*se met à baver en regardant Asuma et les élèves*_  
**Asuma**: Hum... que nous vaut ta présence ?  
**Zetsu**: Mang..._*coupé*_  
**Kisame**: _*pousse Zetsu pour se mettre en avant*_ Excusez nous...!  
**...1**: Alors la rumeur est vraie...  
**...2**: Mais arrête de dire des conneries Ino ! J'ai les jetons maintenant...  
**Ino**: Mais je te jure Karui ! Regard, il bave ! Pas vrai Tayuya ?  
**Tayuya**: _*indifférente*_...ouais...  
**Ino**: Non mais c'est vrai ! Hein, Shikamaru ?!  
**Shikamaru**: _*dort* _...  
**Ino**: Chôji, réveille le steuplait. Ou vous Gaara et Kankuro !

Malheureusement pour la petite Ino, les trois jeunes garçons discutaient entre eux et sa demande n'a fait point d'effet. Ils ne l'entendirent pas tellement ils discutaient fort et bruyamment. Sans aucun complexe.

**Shikamaru**: _*se réveille* _Vous faites trop de bruit... _*baille et regarde Kisame* _... vous êtes dans le bâtiment des secondes... vous trouverez donc jamais vos potes ici. Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour pas le remarquer... vous êtes vraiment des abrutis ? Bref... celui des première est juste en face.._. *se rendort*_  
**Hidan**: Tu nous à traité de quoi co-  
**Kisame**: _*Place sa main devant la bouche d' Hidan* _Merci pour l'info ! Respect. _*quitte la salle avec les deux autres*_

Nos héros -après avoir perdu pas mal de temps- repartirent donc à la recherche de leurs amis dans le bâtiment cette fois-ci des premières ! Ils arrivèrent devant une drôle de porte assez spéciale. On pouvait difficilement lire dessus « salle de musique » mais il y avait pas mal de sang qui cachaient l'écriture. Est-ce une décoration de mauvais goût ou autre ? Jamais on ne le saura... Quoi qu'il en soit, nos petits compagnons décidèrent de tenter leur chance malgré la porte à l'allure délabrée. Mais la porte fut à peine ouverte que Hidan se prit un compas en pleins dans son bras droit. Long silence de stupeur... Kisame sous le choc ne savait quoi dire, Zetsu, lui, n'avait rien à dire tout court et quant à Hidan... son regard était un mélange de surprise et de joie. Sachez qu'il ne faut jamais sous estimer un compas, malgré que ce soit une arme peu utilisée elle peut-être dévastatrice selon l'utilisateur ! D'où le bras en sang de Hidan...

**Hidan**: _*grand sourire en regardant son bras* _Trop cool ! Sa pisse le sang ! Haha ! _*enlève le compas et se met à genoux les bras levés vers le ciel* _Je vous offre mon sang Jashin-sama ! _*dessine un pentacle au sol avec son sang*_

Kisame après s'être remis de cette petite surprise se retourna vers la porte et voulu l'ouvrir un peu plus... mais... il sentait une présence... une forte présence... qui lui faisait pression. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et il vu juste. Il referma la porte de justesse. Un deuxième compas avait été envoyé, mais c'était heureusement planté dans la porte. Plus de peur que de mal... Maintenant vous savez d'où viennent ses traces de sang.

**Kisame**: _*soupire de soulagement* _J'ai eu chaud... _*regarde Hidan* _Tu fais vraiment peur à voir Hidan... ça va ? _*s'approche de lui*_  
**Hidan**: _*a fini son offrande, se relève* _Oui, t'inquiète pas. Tu sais que grâce à Jashin-sama je ne ressens aucune douleur et mes blessures guérissent plus vite que la normale.  
**Kisame**: Oui je sais... c'est ça le plus flippant d'ailleurs.

Les garçons continuèrent leur recherche dans le bâtiment comme si de rien n'était. Sans même passé à l'infirmerie pour Hidan. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle d'art. Elle était facile à reconnaître... il y a de la peinture partout sur la porte. Plus voyant comme porte tu meurs.

**Kisame**: _*ouvre la porte* _...  
**Tobi**: _*devant sa toile, balançant de la peinture de partout* _C'est génial l'art ! Pas vrai Deidara-sempai ?  
**Deidara**: Tobi... ce que tu fais ce n'est pas de l'art. L'art est quelque chose d'éphémère. _*prépare une de ses bombes en argile*_  
**Sasori**: _*regarde sévèrement Deidara* _Dei' ! Tu vas pas recommencer ?! On en a déjà parlé ! Le véritable art est un art qui dure ! Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre ça ?  
**Konan**: _*soupire*_ Et c'est repartie... Ils recommencent à s'engueuler. Ils n'en ont pas marre à la fin ! Nan mais c'est vrai ! Vous nous avez déjà fait votre crise durant l'exposition d'art de cet été !

**Retour vers le passé !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Retour vers le passé !**

C'était une magnifique journée d'été, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient ! Presque rien n'aurait pu gâcher cette magnifique journée d'été... presque rien... Pourtant la journée avait bien commencé. L'**Akatsuki**, aujourd'hui, avait décidé pour faire plaisir à nos artistes, d'aller à une exposition d'art qui se clôturait par un feu d'artifice pour le plus grand plaisir de **Deidara et Tobi**. La route vers l'exposition c'était bien passer, même si **Itachi **avait shooté quelques mémés en chemin avec sa bagnole mais rien de bien grave. Durant le début de l'exposition le calme était encore présent et tout se passait à merveille:  
**Pein **se faisait grave chier et avait discrètement laissé **Konan **seule pour se poser dans un coin tranquille.  
**Konan **cherchait **Pein **de partout afin d'accomplir sa vengeance !  
**Hidan **essayait de chercher si dans l'exposition il y avait un tableau qui faisait référence à Jashin-sama.  
**Kakuzu **s'était posé près d'une porte qui menait vers la suite de l'exposition et demandait aux gens de payer un supplément s'ils voulaient passer.  
**Itachi **confondait tableau et fenêtre.  
**Kisame **essayait d'aider Itachi au mieux.  
**Tobi **dessinait des moustaches sur tous les portraits qu'il trouvait.  
**Zetsu **digérait les gardes.  
Et enfin **Deidara et Sasori**, main dans la main, contemplaient avec émerveillement les tableaux et sculptures se trouvant sur leur chemin.

**Sasori**: _*tenant toujours la main de Deidara* _Ces tableaux et ces sculptures sont magnifiques ! C'est tellement beau ! N'est-ce pas ? _*sourit et regarde Deidara*_  
**Deidara**: _*sourit* _Oui tu as raison... c'est magnifique !  
**Sasori**: _*trainant Deidara avec lui* _Viens je vais t'emmener voir un super tableau que j'ai vu !  
**Deidara**: _*essaye de suivre Sasori tant bien que mal* _Mais... Sasori ! On s'éloigne pas un peu de l'exposition ?  
**Sasori**: _*plaque Deidara contre un mur* _Mais je te jure que ce tableau en vaut vraiment le coup ! _*susurre à l'oreille de Deidara* _vraiment... _*petit sourire coquin*_  
**Deidara**: _*place ses mains autour du cou de Sasori* _Ah bon...? _*chuchote dans l'oreille de Sasori* _J'aimerais bien voir ça...! _*s'apprête à embrasser Sasori*_  
**...**: _*se réveille* _… _*baille et se frotte les yeux* __J_'ai bien dor... _*vient de voir Sasori et Deidara* _WOOH ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les mecs ?! _*se lève et s'approche d'eux avec un grand sourire*_  
**Sasori**: Raah ! Pein ! T'as tout foutu en l'air !  
**Pein**: Bah quoi ? Vous n'essayez pas de fuir Konan...? Comme moi...?  
**Deidara**: _*désespéré* _Nan...tu vois... on essaye de faire un truc plus... intime !  
**Pein**: ... oups... héhé ! Désolé ! _*sourit gêné* _Mais toute façon c'est vous qui êtes en tord puisque c'était moi le premier ici... et toc !  
**Sasori**: Ouais, ouais _*reprend Deidara par la main* _On va retourner à l'expo je pense...  
**Deidara**: Oui, allons-y...  
**Pein**: S'il vous plait ! Ne dîtes surtout pas à Konan où je suis !  
**Deidara**: Ouais t'inquiètes ! _*part avec Sasori*_  
**Pein**: Merciii !

Sasori et Deidara étaient donc revenus à leur point de départ... Sasori ne savait plus trop quoi faire... Il faut dire que Pein a vraiment fait foirer ses plans !

**Deidara**: Bon... et si on continuait l'expo ?  
**Sasori**: Ouais... _*marche en direction d'une nouvelle pièce*_  
**...**: A-ATTENDEEEEZ ! _*arrive vers Sasori et Deidara essoufflée* _Je...vous...n'avez pas vu... P...Pein... par hasard ?  
**Sasori**: Désolé Konan, mais...  
**Deidara**: _*coupe Sasori* __I_l est là-bas _*montre du doigt la direction* _dans un coin pas très loin de l'expo.  
**Konan**: Merci Deidara ! Je te revaudrais ça ! _*clin d'œil*_  
**Deidara**: _*sourit* _Mais de rien Konan ! _*murmure dans sa barbe* _Ça lui apprendra à ce salopard !  
**Sasori**: _*soupire*_ T'es grave quand même Dei' !  
**Deidara**: Écoute... ça lui apprendra ! On continue ?  
**Sasori**: Ouais... _*avance*_ Bon... _*s'arrête*_ Hé ! Mais ce n'est pas...?  
**Deidara**: _*regarde Sasori*_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?  
**Sasori**: Viens ! Je crois qu'il a besoin d'aide ! _*marche rapidement vers la personne en trainant Deidara*_  
**Deidara**: Maiiis Sasori ! Il se débrouille toujours bien tout seul normalement !  
**...1**: _*vient de s'apercevoir que Sasori et Deidara venaient le voir*_ Ah !  
**Sasori**: _*devant la personne en question*_ Euh... Kisame ça va ?  
**Kisame**: Bah oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? _*regarde Sasori bizarrement*_  
**...2**: Oooh ! Que de tableau magnifique ! Il n'y a rien de plus beau que le cubisme ! Ah !  
**Sasori et Deidara**: Hum...  
**Kisame**: _*grand sourire* _Il a encore oublié ses lunettes !  
**Deidara**:_*Donne une tape sur la tête de Kisame* _Et ça te fait sourire ! Pauvre Itachi !  
**Sasori**: Son problème de vue commence vraiment à devenir grave... confondre des tableaux avec des fenêtres... mais... où va le monde ?!  
**Kisame**: Bah, c'est pas bien grave tant qu'il est heureux nan ?  
**Itachi**:_*complètement épanoui* _Wooh ! Quel personnage bizarroïde ! J'en ai jamais vu un peint comme ça avant !  
**Kisame, Sasori et Deidara**: _*regarde la fenêtre que regarde Itachi*_… _c'est Zetsu..._  
**Itachi**: Vraiment fabuleux !  
**Deidara**: _*à Kisame* _Mais... il sait qu'il regarde par une fenêtre là ?  
**Kisame**: _*hoche la tête positivement* _Je lui ai répété un million de fois, mais il me répond toujours que c'est moi qui n'y connait rien à l'art. Donc bah... j'ai laissé tomber.  
**Deidara**: Je vois... et bien, on voit que tu t'en sors très bien même si vous vous tapez bien la honte ! Donc à tout ! _*part en tirant Sasori*_  
**Sasori**: Hé ! Dei' ! On va pas...  
**Deidara**: _*le coupe*_ Je te préviens que Kisame se débrouille très bien sans nous ! De plus la seule façon de l'aider serait de retrouver les lunettes d'Itachi ! Mais personne ne sait où il les a égarés ! Donc si tu veux bien j'aimerais bien terminer cette expo avant le feu d'artifice ! Pour une fois qu'on est tous les deux ensemble sans trop les autres dans les pattes...  
**Sasori**: _*regarde Deidara*_ ... _*le prend dans ses bras*_ Tu as raison !  
**Deidara**: _*l'enlace*_ J'ai toujours raison...  
**Sasori**: _*l'enlace toujours*_ ...hmm  
**Deidara**: _*se retire des bras de Sasori et le regarde droit dans les yeux*_ Bah quoi...? C'est vrai !  
**Sasori**: _*détourne le regard*_ Oui...oui si tu le dis... Oh tient ! J'ai vu une super sculpture ! _*commence à marcher*_ tu viens ?  
**Deidara**: ... oui j'arrive

Les tensions entre les deux jeunes gens commençaient... Depuis un certain temps ce genre de petites tensions entre le couple étaient de plus en plus fréquents... Ils se disputaient pour des choses de plus en plus débiles et des fois même... pour rien. De plus Deidara a un caractère qui fait qu'il part au quart de tour dès que l'on dit du mal de lui, de quelque chose ou encore de quelqu'un à qui il tient. Et Sasori supportait de moins en moins cela, c'est pour cela qu'il change rapidement de sujet.

**Sasori**: _*devant la sculpture*_ Réaliste... mais pas autant que mes marionnettes _*sourit*_ J'adore quand même  
**Deidara**: C'est une statue quoi...  
**Sasori**: Hum... oui... bon euh... et si on allait voir un peu plus par là ? _*montre une direction*_  
**Deidara**: D'accord mais j'espère que cette fois on sera tranquille et que tu ne voudras venir en aide à personne... _*soupire*_  
**Sasori**: Oui, oui je te promets ! _*s'apprête à entrer dans une pièce*_  
**...**: _*l'arrête*_ Hep,hep,hep ! Si vous voulez voir la suite de l'expo c'est 15 euros par personne et c'est un supplément si vous avez des enfants parce que ça casse les... oreilles ! _*sourit*_  
**Sasori**: Kakuzu... c'est nous.  
**Kakuzu**: _*enlève ses lunettes de soleil*_ Ah ouais ! Désolé je ne voyais pas bien ta tête avec ces lunettes de soleil...  
**Deidara**: Nan mais aussi quelle idée de mettre des lunettes de soleil dans une pièce...! _*regarde Kakuzu de haut en bas*_ ...et quel idée de s'habiller en garde...  
**Kakuzu**: Tu peux parler le travelo. Quelle idée de ressembler à une meuf ! Moi, tu vois je fais ça pour le business !  
**Deidara**: Le travelo il t'emmerde clochard ! Business de mes fesses ouais ! Dis-moi seulement combien de personnes ont accepté de pay...  
**Sasori**: _*coupe Deidara*_ Tu nous fais un prix d'ami ? _*sourit*_  
**Kakuzu**: Ouais... c'est bon... vous pouvez entrer... mais sache quand même Deidara que si t'étais pas le mec de Sasori je t'aurais faits payer pleins pot, membre de l'Akatsuki ou pas...  
**Deidara**: mouais... _*entre*_  
**Sasori**: _*à Kakuzu*_ Désolé il est un peu à cran !  
**Kakuzu**:_*soupire*_ Vous vous êtes encore disputé ou quoi ?  
**Sasori**: Hmm... en quelque sorte... _*entre*_

La réponse était un peu confuse, Sasori lui-même ne savait pas... sa relation avec Deidara devenait de plus en plus complexe. Deidara de jour en jour devenait de plus en plus agressif, avant c'était quelqu'un de très rieur, mais les temps changent et Sasori se pose de plus en plus de questions.

**...**: _*les bras tendus vers le ciel*_ MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
**Deidara** et **Sasori**: ...  
**...**: _*complètement fou*_ Il faut... il faut que je fasse une offrande...! Kuhkuh... _*s'approche de Deidara et Sasori*_  
**Deidara**: euh... calme ! On n'a rien demandé !  
**Sasori**: Oui ! Hidan revient à la raison !  
**Hidan**: _*devant eux*_ Vous avez pas un couteau ? Bien aiguisé de préférence.  
**Deidara**: Qu-quoi ?  
**Sasori**:... tu ne nous voulais pas en offrande ?  
**Hidan**:... pff... _*explose de rire*_ HAHAHA n'importe quoi ! Tss vous en offrande ? Hahaha ! Puis quoi encore ? Hahaha !  
**Deidara**: _*à Sasori*_ ...Tu crois qu'on doit bien le prendre ?  
**Sasori**: Aucune idée...  
**Hidan**: Nan mais que je vous explique... Deidara... tu es trop blond ! Et toi Sasori... bah... je pense pas que Jashin-sama t'aimerait bien comme sacrifice... t'as pas le feeling et puis tu peux être utile !  
**Deidara**: Attend... attend... en gros tu dis que je suis trop blond... et inutile ?  
**Hidan**: Bon écoute Deidara... t'as pas le profile c'est tout !  
**Deidara**: _*fusille du regard Hidan*_ hm... ok.  
**Sasori**: Euh... sinon Hidan... pourquoi tu veux faire une offrande ?  
**Hidan**: Et bien c'est très simple ! J'ai avec le plus grand soin du monde regardé tous les tableaux se trouvant ici ! Et j'ai découvert quelque chose d'incroyable ! Jashin-sama est le Dieu suprême ! On peut voir dans ces tableaux qu'il bat à plat e couture Jésus ou Bouddha dans ce qu'il fait et entreprend !  
**Sasori**: Comment ça ?  
**Hidan**: On voit très bien dans tous ces tableaux qu'il arrive à faire répandre la mort et le chaos d'une facilité déconcertante ! On peut lire la souffrance dans le visage de chaque personnage ! Sa domination est totale !  
**Deidara**: _*dévisage Hidan*_ Et c'est pour ça que tu veux lui faire une offrande...?  
**Hidan**: _*avec son plus beau sourire*_ oui !

Deidara et Sasori s'échangèrent un petit regard complice avant d'exploser de rire devant le pauvre Hidan qui se sentait tout d'un coup humilié. Il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter que l'on se moque de lui, ou de sa religion. Mais ni Deidara, ni Sasori n'avaient dans ce geste l'intention de se moquer de sa religion... enfin... tout les deux trouvaient juste que cela était complètement stupide ! La tension qui pesait encore un peu entre le couple avait d'ailleurs complètement disparu ! Mais elle fut remplacée par la colère d'Hidan.

**Hidan**: _*foudroie du regard le couple*_ Vous ne pouvez comprendre !  
**Deidara**: _*rigole*_ Haha ! Je veux bien te croire !  
**Hidan**: _*fusille Deidara*_ T'as de la chance que Konan m'ait dit de ne pas venir avec ma faux sinon je t'aurais déjà coupé en morceaux !  
**Deidara**: _*va se cacher derrière Sasori tout en rigolant*_ Maman j'ai peur ! Haha !  
**Sasori**: _*essaye de ne pas rire et fait un sourire compatissant à Hidan*_ aujourd'hui il est incontrôlable...!  
**Hidan**: Vous m' insupportez ! J'ai besoin de tuer quelqu'un ! _*s'éloigne au loin*_ et n'essayer même pas de me suivre !  
**Deidara**: _*ricane*_ T'inquiète on s'appelle pas Tobi !  
**Sasori**: _*regarde Deidara tout en souriant*_ T'as retrouvé le sourire ça fait plaisir !  
**Deidara**: _*grand sourire*_ oui !  
**Sasori**: _*prend Deidara dans ses bras et lui chuchote à l'oreille*_ On pourrait peut-être reprendre là où nous avons été interrompue ? _*petit sourire charmeur*_ Il n'y a personne et on ne risque pas d'être dérangé de sitôt !  
**Deidara**: _*passe sa main sur le torse de Sasori*_ Pourquoi pas... _*sourit et rapproche sa tête de celle de Sasori*_  
**...**: _*grand soupire*_ Fouuaaah ! J'ai enfin fini !

Il ne fallut pas plus pour déstabiliser Deidara et Sasori... Ils finirent tous deux par terre complètement déboussolé. Qui pouvait bien encore les déranger ?!

**...**: _*s'approche du couple*_ ...


	6. Chapter 5

**...**: _*grand soupire*_ Fouuaaah ! J'ai enfin fini !

Il ne fallut pas plus pour déstabiliser Deidara et Sasori... Ils finirent tous deux par terre complètement déboussolés. Qui pouvait bien encore les déranger ?!

**...**: _*s'approche du couple*_ ... WOOOH DEIDARA-SEMPAI ET SASORI-SEMPAI ! Qu'est-ce que vous... _*blocage du cerveau puis ricane doucement*_ hinhin... ne me dite rien... j'ai tout compris !  
**Deidara**: Tobi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu... _*voit qu'il est à califourchon sur Sasori*_ Aah... nan mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! _*devient tout rouge*_  
**Sasori**: _*remarque que Deidara rougit et rigole*_ Mais voyons mon cœur ! On n'a rien à cacher à Tobi ! _*sourire moqueur*_ Je suis sur qu'il peut comprendre qu'on fasse CELA ici !  
**Deidara**: _*encore plus rouge*_ Ne... dis pas n'importe quoi devant lui !  
**Tobi**: Mais ne t'inquiète pas Deidara-sempai ! Je comprends très bien que l'envie vous prenne de faire cela dans ce genre d'endroit ! C'est normal ! Ça m'est arrivé à moi aussi de le faire !

Après avoir entendu la dernière phrase les deux hommes à terres changèrent rapidement d'expression. Le visage rouge de Deidara avait repris ses couleurs normal et ses sourcils étaient quelque peu froncés, alors que le visage de Sasori qui riait quelques secondes plus tôt était, quant à lui, très étonné. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et attendait plus de précision de la part de Tobi.

**Deidara**: _*regarde Tobi l'air sérieux*_ Comment ça ?  
**Tobi**: Bah oui ! Je l'ai fait y a pas longtemps avec Konan ! Mais bon ! En même temps Konan est une fille ! Elle ne pouvait pas me résister !

Les deux garçons étaient complètement sous le choc !

**Tobi**: J'ai voulu le faire avec Kakuzu mais il voulait que je le paye... nan mais je vous jure ! Bon attendez... avec qui je l'ai fait dernièrement... _*fait mine de réfléchir* _hmm..._*tape dans ses mains*_ mais oui bien sur ! Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ! Je l'ai fait dernièrement avec Itachi ! Dans les toilettes publiques du cinéma ! Vous savez quand on est allé voir ce film... bref ! Je l'ai pris par surprise ! Vous auriez dû voir sa tête ! Le pauvre il essayait de rester impassible ! Mais personne ne me résiste ! Héhé !

Le jeune couple était sur le cul ! Ils se demandaient même si ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague de Tobi... mais il n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de blague... mais quand même ! Il paraît si innocent et naïf ! Qui aurait pu se douter qu'une telle bête se cachait en lui ? Deidara qui passait la plupart de son temps avec lui n'en revenait pas ! Tobi ne lui en avait jamais parlé ! Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il trouvait ça plutôt louche...

**Deidara**: A-avec... Itachi ?  
**Tobi**: _*tout fier de lui*_ Oui ! Je sais ça épate toujours quand je raconte ! Mais attendez j'ai mieux !  
**Sasori**: Je me demande comment t'as pu faire mieux...  
**Tobi**: Vous n'allez pas me croire mais... je l'ai fait avec Zetsu ! Mais c'était bizarre...  
**Deidara**: _*dans sa barbe*_ je veux bien te croire...  
**Tobi**: Y avait la partie blanche de son visage qui rigolait et l'autre partie noire qui ne rigolait pas ! Ça f'sait un peu peur... _*frissonne*_  
**Deidara**: Attends... une partie rigolait...?  
**Tobi**: Bah oui ! C'est un peu le but Deidara-sempai !  
**Sasori**: ... t'as de drôle de but quand tu fais ça Tobi...  
**Tobi**: _*s'accroupit devant le couple et penche un peu sa tête*_ Tobi est un bon garçon ! Héhé !  
**Sasori**: _*regarde d'un air triste Tobi*_ Il est si innocent... enfin... il a l'air si innocent !  
**Deidara**: Mais Tobi... tu m'en as jamais parlé de tout ça...?  
**Tobi**: MAIS ! Deidara-sempai ! Bien sur que si ! On l'a fait ensemble en plus !  
**Deidara**: _*devient rouge pivoine d'un coup*_ QUOI ?!  
**Sasori**: _*regarde Tobi, puis Deidara*_ Tu m'as trompé ?!  
**Deidara**: _*regarde Sasori toujours rouge*_ Mais non ! Bien sur que non ! On ne l'a jamais fait ensemble ! Et encore moins quand j'étais avec toi ! _*regarde Sasori dans les yeux*_ Crois-moi !  
**Tobi**: Mais Deidara-sempai ! _*regarde Deidara et parle tristement*_ On la fait et t'étais avec Sasori ! C'était y a pas si longtemps que ça... je me rappelle que tu m'as menacé de m'exploser si je n'arrêtais pas tout de suite.  
**Sasori**: _*regarde Deidara interloqué*_ ... Dei ?  
**Deidara**: _*à Tobi*_ Mais je te menace tout le temps ! ... attends... je crois que je m'en rappelle...  
**Sasori**: _*dévisage Deidara*_ Tu m'as vraiment... trompé ? Deidara... comment as-tu pu...  
**Deidara**: _*pose sa main sur le visage de Sasori*_ Chut tais-toi ! Tobi... ce jour-là... on n'était pas au centre commercial... ensemble ?  
**Tobi**: Oui c'est ça ! _*à retrouver toute sa gaieté*_

Deidara lâcha un long soupir de soulagement... il savait bien que Tobi ne pouvait pas être comme ça. Au final il est bien encore naïf et innocent.

**Sasori**: _*enlève la main de Deidara de son visage*_ Tu m'expliques ?! _*regarde froidement Deidara*_  
**Deidara**: Écoute Sasori... Ce n'est qu'un gros quiproquo ! Tobi parlait de ses batailles surprises de...  
**Tobi**: CHATOUILLES ! _*saute sur Sasori et Deidara pour leur faire des chatouilles*_  
**Deidara**: Ah nan Tobi hahaha ! Fait pas ça hahaha ! _*se recroqueville*_  
**Sasori**: Quoi ? C'est... juste ça...? _*se fait attaquer par Tobi*_ Hahahahahahah ! Non Tobi... a-arrête ! Hahahah  
**Tobi**: _*se relève et pointe du doigt le couple toujours à terre*_ Vous êtes battu ! Une victoire de plus pour le merveilleux Tobi !  
**Sasori**: _*se lève et aide Deidara*_ Oui c'est ça Tobi...  
**Deidara**: Tu fais quoi ici sinon Tobi ?  
**Tobi**: Bah Kakuzu m'a laissé entrer pardi !  
**Deidara**: Et... tu t'ennuies pas trop tout seul ?  
**Tobi**: Bah non ! J'ai trouvé un super passe-temps ! _*sort un feutre*_  
**Sasori**: Et c'est quoi ce... « Passe-temps » ?  
**Tobi**: _*débouche son feutre*_ faire des moustaches ! _*s'approche de Deidara*_  
**Deidara**: Je te jure Tobi si tu me fais des moustaches tu ne sortiras pas vivants de cette galerie !  
**Tobi**: Ne t'inquiète pas Dei-sempai ! Je n'en fais que sur les tableaux ! _*dessine une moustache sur le portrait qui se trouvait derrière Deidara*_  
**Deidara** **et Sasori**: _*regarde Tobi faire*_ ... NAN MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN TOBI ?!  
**Tobi**: _*se retourne face à eux*_ Sugoi ! Super-synchro !  
**Deidara**: _*pose ses mains sur les épaules de Tobi et le regarde dans les yeux*_ Dis moi Tobi... tu as fait ça sur beaucoup de tableau ?  
**Tobi**: _*tout joyeux*_ Oui ! Sur tous ceux où y avaient des têtes ! Et là c'était le dernier tableau de cette pièce !  
**Deidara**: ... _*le secouent*_ MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN DANS TA TETE ?!  
**Tobi**: _*secoué*_ D...Deidara-sempai... si... s'il vous plaît... a-arrêtez...  
**Sasori**: _*sépare les deux et regarde sévèrement Tobi*_ Tobi passe-moi ce feutre et promets-moi de ne plus jamais recommencer !  
**Tobi**: Mais... mais !  
**Sasori**: Action !

Tobi à contre cœur donna son feutre fétiche à Sasori. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Après tout... avoir une moustache... c'est la classe !

**Sasori**: Bien... maintenant... faut qu'on fuie avant de se faire repérer !  
**Deidara**: Quoi ?! Mais... on n'a même pas eu le temps de visiter !  
**Sasori**: _*prend Deidara par la main et part*_ T'inquiètes, on rate pas grand chose si Tobi les a tous ravagé !  
**Deidara**: Pas faux...  
**Tobi**: Eh attendez-moi sempaiii ! _*les suit à la traine*_

Les garçons sortirent rapidement de la salle ce qui surpris Kakuzu qui était toujours à l'entrée à essayer de faire payer l'entrée mais quand il vit les trois jeunes sortirent d'un pas pressé il se posa quelques questions. Il regarda dans la pièce les tableaux et vit avec stupeur que des moustaches étaient dessinées de partout ! Et là s' il se faisait prendre ce serait la pauvreté assurée ! C'est donc avec un assez grand calme qui Kakuzu décida lui aussi de partir.  
Au final toute l'Akatsuki se retrouva dehors car Hidan, Pein, Konan, Itachi et Kisame se sont fait virer à cause de leur comportement qui faisait soi-disant « peur » et « effrayait les clients ». Zetsu était déjà dehors et enfin Deidara, Sasori, Tobi et Kakuzu avaient fui pour éviter les problèmes.

**Tobi**: Maintenant... TOUS AUX FEUX D'ARTIFIIIIIICES !  
**Kisame**: Je veux pas dire mais... le feu d'artifice et pas en fin de soirée ?  
**Konan**: Si je crois qu'il débute vers 20h00...  
**Kakuzu**: _*regarde sa montre*_ et il n'est que 14h30  
**Tobi**: ... maintenant... TOUS AU FASTFOOOOD !  
**Deidara**: _*frappe Tobi derrière la tête*_ calme tes ardeurs baka !  
**Tobi**: Aiie ! _*mets ses mains là où Dei' l'a frappé*_ c'est normal d'avoir faim à cette heure-ci sempai !  
**Deidara**: On a mangé avant de venir...  
**Tobi**: oui mais moi j'ai faim ! Et Itachi aussi !  
**Itachi**: hm...  
**Tobi**: Tu vois il a faim ! Pas vrai Kisame !  
**Kisame**: Dans tous les cas, moi j'ai faim moi aussi donc au pire... votons ! Qui a faim et veut manger ?  
**Pein**: _*lève la main*_ rien faire sa creuse !  
**Tobi**: _*lève très haut la main*_ Moi ! Moi !  
**Hidan**: _*lève la main*_ J'ai envie d'un steak saignant ! _*sourire sadique*_  
**Konan**: _*lève timidement la main*_ J'ai... j'ai juste un petit creux ne croyez pas n'importe quoi !  
**Tobi**: _*se cache derrière Itachi, lève le bras de ce dernier et prend une voix grave*_ Moi aussi j'ai trèèès trèès faim! Oh lala qu'est-ce que j'ai faiiiim !  
**Itachi**: _*se laisse faire*_ ... hm  
**Deidara**: _*frappe Tobi une deuxième fois_* Arrête de faire chier Itachi ! Pas la peine de faire tout ce grabuge on va aller manger.  
**Tobi**: _*lève les bras en l'air*_ Yeah ! Let's go ! _*marche*_

Et c'est ainsi que nos jeunes amis se dirigèrent vers le fastfood le plus proche et qu'ils passèrent leur journée à jouer dans les jeux pour enfants avant que le grand feu d'artifice commence.


	7. Chapter 6

_Bon un gros désolé pour l'absence de chapitre pendant un long moment, mais Tobi et moi avions des examens et nous nous sommes concentrées sur ça. Mais maintenant que c'est les vacances, on va de nouveau pouvoir reprendre l'écriture de la fic et publier plus régulièrement._  
_En attendant voici le chapitre 6, en espérant que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que nos jeunes amis se dirigèrent vers le fastfood le plus proche et qu'ils passèrent leur journée à jouer dans les jeux pour enfants avant que le grand feu d'artifice commence.

**Tobi**: BOUGEZ TOUS VOOOTRE POPOTIIIIN ! _*cours vers le feu d'artifice*_  
**Deidara**: _*soupire*_ Il est pire qu'un gosse...  
**Sasori**: _*prends la main de Dei*_ Allons, allons. C'est Tobi tu sais bien _*sourit*_

C'est dans cette bonne ambiance que l'**Akat' **marchait vers le feu d'artifice. Il se déroulait pas très loin du centre, sur un grand terrain vague. Il y avait des gradins pour que les spectateurs puissent s'asseoir, mais l'**Akatsuki** avait préféré regarder le feu d'artifice un peu plus en retraite, ils voulaient éviter de trop se faire remarquer. Ils se sont donc installés près d'un arbre toujours sur le terrain vague, loin de la foule. La nuit venait de tomber, tout le monde était assis, en attendant le début du feu d'artifice, **Tobi** proposa de jouer à plusieurs jeux comme, un-deux-trois soleils, tomate/ketchup, colin-maillard, action/vérité et j'en passe, mais bizarrement personne ne voulait jouer avec lui. **Sasori** quant à lui, tenait **Deidara** dans ses bras. **Konan** pour passer le temps faisait des origamis, **Pein** et **Hidan** discutaient ensemble en rigolant sadiquement, **Kakuzu** faisait les comptes de la journée, **Itachi** parlait à l'arbre, **Kisame** dormait et **Zetsu** ramassait des fleurs.  
Après une dizaine de minutes, le feu d'artifice commença.

**Tobi**: _*saute sur Kisame*_ KISAAAAAME SEMPAIIIIIIIIIIII REVEIIIIIIIIIILLE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII  
**Kisame**: _*se redresse d'un coup, surpris et donne un coup de boule à Tobi par la même occasion*_ HEIN QUOIII ? _*pas du tout réveillé, regarde autour de lui*_  
**Tobi**: _*à terre*_ T...Tobi est un bon garçon... _*dead*_  
**Konan**: _*regarde Tobi et Kisame méchamment*_ Taisez vous ! On peut pas profiter du feu d'artifice avec le bruit que vous faites !  
**Kisame**: Désolé Konan, c'était pas voulu... _*regarde Tobi à terre*_ Ça va Tobi ?  
**Tobi**: _*lève difficilement son pouce*_...yeah

Le feu d'artifice débuta comme ça, le pauvre **Tobi** à la base voulait juste prévenir **Kisame** que le feu d'artifice commençait.

**Deidara**: _*dans les bras de Sasori et regardant le feu d'artifice les yeux pleins d'étoiles*_ C'est... magnifique, tellement beau ! Il n'y a pas de mots pour d'écrire cette beauté. Ça... c'est de l'art, de l'art éphémère. _*sourit heureux*_  
**Sasori**: _*rigole*_ Hahaha !... Attend Deidara, tu appelles ce truc de l'art ? Mais t'as quoi dans la tête sans déconner... haha !  
**Deidara**: _*regarde Sasori triste*_ Moi, je ne t'ai pas critiqué quand tu as dit que tes sculptures c'étaient de l'art... _*s'énerve et se lève*_ TU N'AS AUCUN RESPECT POUR MON ART ! Et tu sais quoi ? Ton art ne vaut guère plus que le mien... à mes yeux ce n'est rien ! _*part*_  
**Sasori**: _*regarde Deidara partir*_ Mais... _*se lève et va le suivre*_ Deidara...!

Suite à cela, durant toutes les vacances, **Deidara** et **Sasori** enchainèrent dispute sur dispute au sujet du véritable art et leurs différents points de vue. A cause de leurs multiples disputes, **Deidara** était de plus en plus triste... **Tobi** essayait de lui remonter le moral à sa façon, en faisant des conneries pour le faire rire, mais cela était sans efficacité. Après une alternative de l'**Akatsuki**, le couple décida de se pardonner mutuellement pour aller de l'avant. Mais malgré cela, pour **Deidara** et **Sasori** ce n'était plus comme avant.

**Fin flash-back**

_Petit résumé de la situation initial_: **Kisame**, **Hidan** et **Zetsu** sont partis de leur cours pour rejoindre les autres membres de l'**Akatsuki**, après de bien belles aventures ils réussirent à trouver la salle d'Art où avaient cours **Konan**, **Sasori**, **Deidara** et **Tobi**.  
**Deidara** et **Sasori** commençaient leur nouvelle dispute:

**Kisame**: _*ouvre la porte*_ ...  
**Tobi**: _*devant sa toile, balançant de la peinture de partout*_ C'est génial l'art ! Pas vrai Deidara-sempai ?  
**Deidara**: Tobi... ce que tu fais ce n'est pas de l'art. L'art est quelque chose d'éphémère. _*prépare une de ses bombes*_  
**Sasori**: _*regarde sévèrement Deidara*_ Dei' ! Tu vas pas recommencer ?! On en a déjà parlé ! Le véritable art est un art qui dure ! Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre ça ?  
**Konan**: Et c'est repartie ! Ils recommencent à s'engueuler. Ils n'en ont pas marre à la fin ! Nan mais c'est vrai ! Vous nous avez déjà fait votre crise durant l'exposition d'art de cet été !  
**Deidara**: Tu me saoul Sasori ! Tu ne peux pas respecter mon art, mes idéaux, non... Il faut toujours que tu aies le dernier mot !  
**Sasori**: C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Nan mais j'y...

Pika-pika pika-pika pika-pika pika-pi ! Pikachu pika-pi pikachu pika-pi...

La sonnerie venait de retentir et avant que **Sasori** ne puisse rajouter autre-chose **Deidara** parti d'un pas pressé, finalement toute l'**Akatsuki** se retrouvera dans leur « repaire » qui était en fait le toit du lycée, personne n'y allait car normalement personne n'a le droit d'y aller... Tout le monde était présent. **Deidara** et **Sasori** faisaient grise mine et ne s'adressaient pas un seul regard, la tension régnait sur le toit.

**Pein**: _*essaye de trouver une idée pour détendre l'atmosphère*_ Hum... _*regarde Kisame, Hidan et Zetsu*_ En fait ! Comment ça se fait que vous soyez arrivés en même temps que Konan, Tobi, Deidara et Sasori ?  
**Hidan**: On se faisait chier, j'ai eu une illumination grâce à Jashin-sama qui nous a tous sauvé !  
**Kisame**: Ouais tu parles ! C'est surtout moi qui ai eu la bonne idée de partir... _*regarde Pein*_ Je crois qu'on est passé devant votre salle... mais finalement on a trouvé la salle d'art où y avait les autres juste avant la sonnerie...  
**Pein**: Juste avant la sonnerie ? Vous en avez mis du temps...  
**Kisame**: Il nous est arrivé quelques trucs...  
**Itachi**: _*regarde Kisame*_ ...hm  
**Kisame**: _*fusille Itachi du regard*_ Je me passerais de tes commentaires...  
**Itachi**: _*soupire*_ ... sinon... _*regarde Deidara et Sasori*_ ... il est arrivé quelque chose ?  
**Sasori**: _*regarde ailleurs*_ Nan, t'inquiète.  
**Deidara**: _*essaye de contenir sa colère*_ ... _*s'approche de Sasori et lui fou une gifle*_ MAIS TU TE FOU DE MA GUEULE ?! Comment tu peux dire qu'il ne c'est rien passé ! Je ne te supporte plus Sasori ! Aussi bien à cause de nos différences artistiques, mais aussi à cause de tes crises de jalousie ! Tu n'as aucun respect pour mon art, tu ne cherches même pas à comprendre ! Et j'en ai marre que chaque fois que je me fais « draguer » _*mime les guillemets*_ que tu viennes m'engueuler par la suite ! _*les larmes aux yeux*_ Tu crois que je le fais exprès peut-être ?!  
**Sasori**: _*touche sa joue*_ Tu sais Deidara au niveau de l'art, je crois pas que tu aies bien cherché à comprendre le mien aussi ! Tu me critiques, mais franchement le problème ne vient pas que de moi ! Remets-toi en question aussi ! _*le regarde dans les yeux*_  
**Deidara**: _*regard triste*_... je crois que l'on ferait mieux de se quitter.  
**Sasori**: _*regarde Deidara surpris*_ Dei' ! On n'est pas obligé d'aller jusque-là ! Excuse-moi, je promets de changer ce qui ne va pas chez moi...  
**Deidara**: Mais Sasori ! Non ! On ne fait que se disputer ! Tu auras beau essayer de changer... ça ne fait pas tout... car je sais que moi... je ne changerais pas.  
**Konan**: Mais... Deidara...  
**Deidara**: _*coupant Konan*_ Je sais ce que je fais Konan, merci bien. _*part*_

Tous les membres de l'**Akatsuki** le regardèrent partir sans un bruit. Plus personne n'osait rien dire. Quelques secondes plus tard **Sasori** parti à son tour, se sentant de trop... et il avait lui aussi besoin de réfléchir.  
**Deidara** de son coté sorti du lycée, il avait besoin d'aller loin, d'être seul dans un endroit tranquille. Il se dirigea vers un étang où il avait l'habitude de venir. Mais ce qu'il ne remarqua pas c'est qu'une personne l'avait suivi sans un bruit, essayant de rester discret le plus possible.

L'**Akatsuki** était maintenant retourné en cours, c'était leur dernière heure de cette journée. **Kisame**, **Hidan** et **Zetsu** avaient japonais. **Itachi**, **Pein** et **Kakuzu** avaient mathématiques au grand bonheur de ce dernier. Et enfin **Sasori**, **Konan**, **Tobi** et **Deidara** avaient anglais... sauf que bien sûr quelques élèves manquèrent à l'appel.

**Deidara**, après plusieurs minutes de marche, était arrivé à l'étang. Rien que le fait de se trouver devant cet étang avait le don de rendre son cœur un peu moins lourd. Il se sentait bien, en sûreté. Mais alors qu'il s'apaisait l'esprit, il entendit un grand cri et des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus vite de lui. Par pur réflexe **Deidara** se décala de quelques pas du bord de l'étang et la mystérieuse personne qui fonçait sur lui fini la tête la première dans l'étang. **Deidara** était comment dire... assez surpris, et sa surprise augmenta encore d'un cran quand il reconnut notre **Tobi** remonter à la surface !... Avec un canard sur la tête.

**Deidara**: _*regarde Tobi toujours dans l'eau*_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?  
**Tobi**: Ano... A vrai dire... Deidara-sempai est parti sans donner de câlin à Tobi ! Alors Tobi était triste ! _*sort de l'eau et se dirige droit vers Deidara les bras grand ouvert*_ Tobi veut rattraper tout çaaaa !  
**Deidara**: _*stop Tobi*_ Ne t'approche pas plus de moi. Je te fais jamais de câlin tu racontes n'importe quoi... et puis je n'ai pas envie. _*regarde la tête de Tobi*_ Enlève ce canard t'as l'air complètement ridicule... ou alors garde le pour le dîner.  
**Tobi**: _*recule de plusieurs pas de Deidara apeuré*_ Tu... tu es un monstre ! Il faut être gentil avec les canards ! Parce qu'ils m'aideront... A DOMINER LE MONDE MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _*lève ses bras en l'air*_  
**Deidara**: _*regarde Tobi blasé*_ Si c'est pour dire de telle connerie tu ferais mieux de te casser je suis pas d'humeur. _*se retourne et commence à marcher*_ Laisse moi tranquille.  
**Tobi**: _*baisse ses bras et sert ses poings*_ ... CA NE TE RESSEMBLE PAS DEIDARA-SEMPAI !  
**Deidara**: _*s'arrête*_ ... Ecoute Tobi... je viens de rompre... je crois que t'es assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'aujourd'hui j'ai pas trop envie de rigoler...  
**Tobi**: _*cours et saute sur le dos de Deidara*_ J'ai eu mon câlin, héhé ! _*descends du dos de Deidara et se place devant lui*_ Tobi... is the best ! _*pose du good guy*_  
**Deidara**: ...pffff _*lâche un petit rire amusé*_ Merci Tobi... _*sourit un peu puis dit plus bas*_ même si tu m'as complètement mouillé mais bon...  
**Tobi**: _*Fait le « V » de victoire avec les doigts*_ Yeaaah ! Tobi aura des sucettes ! _*fait la danse de la joie*_  
**Deidara**: _*regarde surpris Tobi*_ Eeeh mais j'ai jamais dit ça !  
**Tobi**: Si, si tu l'as dit. Coincoin est témoin !  
**Deidara**: Coin...coin ? Tu parles du canard sur ta tête ?  
**Tobi**: _*caresse Coincoin toujours sur sa tête*_ Bah oui... tu veux que se soit qui d'autre Deidara-sempai... baka.  
**Deidara**: Eh ! Je ne suis pas un baka ! _*commence à marcher*_ Aller viens on rentre.  
**Tobi**: _*suit Deidara*_ Je peux garder Coincoin ?  
**Deidara**: ...je te jure que si tu le gardes j'en fais de la pâtée.

... **Coincoin** s'envola

**Tobi**: _*regarde Coincoin s'envoler au loin abasourdi*_ ... COIIIIIINCOIIIIIIIIIIN _*tend son bras droit vers Coincoin*_  
**Coincoin**: _*se retourne et regarde Tobi*_ coin... _*part*_  
**Tobi**: _*tombe à genoux*_ Coincoin...! Et la domination du monde...?  
**Deidara**: Bon débarra ! _*continue de marcher*_  
**Tobi**: _*se relève*_ Je te déteste ! Tout ça c'est à cause de toi ! Tu as fait peur à Coincoin ! _*suit Deidara*_  
**Deidara**: Mais nan ! Il a juste fait le bon choix. _*sourit à Tobi*_  
**Tobi**: Pff ! _*croise les bras*_

Sur ce, nos deux amis quittèrent l'étang pour rentrer... enfin...


	8. Chapter 7

_Voilà le chapitre 7 avec du retard je l'avoue mais comme Tobi est partie en vacance, c'est à moi de mettre les chapitres en ligne mais tête de linotte que je suis j'ai oublié xDD. Donc désolé pour ce retard et je vous laisse donc lire ce chapitre. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez pendant ces vacances. Et on ne mors pas donc vous pouvez laissez des reviews pour donner votre avis. _

* * *

Sur ce, nos deux amis quittèrent l'étang pour rentrer... enfin... pas comme de sage élève de première mais plutôt comme de gentils élèves qui font l'école buissonnière. Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'appartement de Deidara. Il faut dire aussi que c'est Deidara qui par réflexe c'était diriger par là, et comme Tobi ne fait que le suivre bêtement sans même savoir où ils allaient...  
Tobi persuasif comme il est, arriva à convaincre Deidara de le laisser entrer dans son appartement. Deidara le laissa donc gentiment s'installer dans le salon pendant que lui allait dans une autre pièce.  
Bien sur à son retour il ne fut pas surpris de voir Tobi sauter sur son canapé tout excité.

**Deidara**: _*se tape la main sur le front d'un air désespéré*_ Tobi descend de là et change toi... _* lui tend des habits*_ Tu sais où est la salle de bain...  
**Tobi**: Haiii Deidara-sempai ! _*va dans la salle de bain*_  
**Deidara**: Bon aller... activons-nous ! Motivation max ! _*se dirige vers la cuisine*_

Pendant que Tobi prenait une douche en profitant bien de l'eau chaude et jouant avec le savon, Deidara, lui préparait dans sa cuisine du thé et sortait les biscuits préféré de Tobi du placard. Après avoir tout préparé et installé sur la table du salon, il décida, pour se changer l'esprit, de fabriquer de nouvelles bombes en argile avec un tout nouveau design. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour se changer les idées, le cœur n'y était vraiment pas. Il trouvait aussi que Tobi mettait vraiment beaucoup de temps pour une douche... il décida alors de voir s'il ne lui était rien arrivé, car doué comme il est cela n'étonnerait pas Deidara qu'il se soit cassé la gueule et pété une jambe.

**Deidara**: _*frappe à la porte de la salle de bain*_ Oy Tobi ! Ça va ? Parce que si ton but c'est de vider toute mon eau chaude je crois que tu es bien parti ! _*plus bas*_ J'ai envie de dire pire qu'une meuf... ALLEZ DEPECHE ! Si tu ne sors pas j'utiliserais la manière forte ! Ça tombe bien je viens juste de faire de nouvelles bombes... _*rire sadique*_  
**Tobi**: _*paniquant*_ N-non sempai ! J'arrive tout de suite ! En...en fait je jouais aux billes ! Et comme je gagnais...  
**Deidara**: _*le coupe*_ Si tu ne te dépêche pas je mange tous les gâteaux _*sourire sadique*_ Ton destin est entre tes mains ! _*retourne dans le salon*_

Deidara attendu 30 secondes puis la faim lui tiraillant l'estomac, il attrapa un biscuit et le porta à sa bouche. Malheureusement pour lui, un grand bruit de porte se fit entendre depuis la salle de bain. Il tourna la tête mais n'eut le temps de ne voir qu'un éclair orange et la sensation que ce qu'il tenait avait disparu. Et effectivement...

**Tobi**: _*le biscuit dans les mains*_ SEMPAI ! Vous n'êtes pas un gentil garçon comme Tobi... Tobi attend ses invités lui, avant de manger !  
**Deidara**: Le seul invité ici, c'est toi... donc c'est pas grave. Maintenant rend-moi mon gâteau. _*tends sa main pour que Tobi lui remette le gâteau*_  
**Tobi**: _*soulève un peu son masque et engloutit le gâteau d'une bouchée*_ Vous avez tout faux sempai ! Je ne suis pas seul... il y a aussi la ba... BANANA ! _*sort une banane dont ne sait où avec une bouche et des yeux*_  
**Deidara**: ...Je sens que cela va me désespérer et que je vais regretter d'avoir posé cette question mais... pour l'amour de Dieu... pourquoi as-tu une BANANE dans ta poche?!  
**Tobi**: _*caresse la banane*_ C'est la remplaçante du toutou que Zetsu a bouffé. C'est lui qui me l'a donné et il a dit que c'était un cadeau de pardon. Et pis comme ça Kakuzu, il va être heureux parce que ça ne mange rien et donc coûte pas cher !

Et en parlant du loup:

**Kakuzu**: _*marque des trucs au tableau incompréhensible*_ Alors si on ajoute a la fonction f(x) donné le pourcentage de réduction on obtient évidemment le résultat que vous vouliez, Asuma-sensei. Mais si on ajoute la réduction par le format spécial de l'article et la réduction alors on obtient un résultat inférieur au précédent pour un produit plus important.  
**Classe**: ... _*sur le cul*_  
**Asuma**: _*impressionné*_ Tu peux retourner à ta place Kakuzu...  
**Kakuzu**: _*retourne à sa place à coté de Pein*_ Easy...  
**Pein**: _*donne des coups de coudes à Kakuzu*_ Haha trop fort Kaku' ! Je crois qu'ils ont rien pigé à c'que tu as dit.  
**Itachi**: _*regarde Pein et sourit au coin*_ Toi y compris je suppose  
**Pein**: _*regarde Itachi en fronçant les sourcils*_ Je suis sur que toi aussi t'as rien compris !  
**Itachi**: J'ai réussi quelque peu à suivre... moi. *sourit*  
**Pein**: *fait la moue et croise les bras* Bah moi aussi !  
**Itachi**: _*soupire et regarde Kakuzu*_ Quand même je me demande ce que tu fais encore ici... tu pourrais très bien être auto-entrepreneur et monter ton entreprise... ou alors aller déjà en école de commerce.  
**Pein**: _*regarde Itachi dans les yeux et affiche un sourire moqueur*_ T'as bien la parlotte aujourd'hui Itachi...  
**Itachi**: ... _*détourne le regard*_ Kisame n'est pas là.  
**Kakuzu**: Pour répondre à ta question Itachi... J'ai calculer qu'il me serait moins couteux de rester avec vous... et je me fais beaucoup plus de bénéfice en plus. _*sourit satisfait*_  
**Itachi**: Je vois...  
**Pein**: Tss avoues surtout que sans nous tu te f'rais chier.  
**Kakuzu**: ... je_... *sens son portable vibrer et regarde*_ Vous avez reçu le message de Tobi aussi ? _*regarde Pein et Itachi*_  
**Itachi**: _*regarde son portable*_ Hm  
**Pein**: _*se lève d'un coup en levant les bras*_ Allons faire la fête chez Dei' ! YEAH !  
**Kakuzu**: _*se frotte les mains*_ Je vais faire payer l'entrée après tout on ne rentre pas chez l'Akatsuki comme dans un moulin ! Allez dépêcher on se casse. *se lève*  
**Pein**: _*tire le bras d'Itachi pour qu'il se lève*_ On a intérêt à arriver avant lui pour pas payer. _*parle plus bas* _Même si c'est chez Deidara il va surement pas se gêner pour nous faire payer pleins pots...  
**Itachi**: _*se lève*_ Ouais...  
**Asuma**: _*regarde les trois élèves*_ Eh ! Qui vous a permis de crier et de vous lever en plein milieu de cours? Revenez vous assoir immédiatement, c'est n'est pas parce que Kakuzu n'a pas besoin d'approfondissement dans mes cours que vous êtes dispensés !  
**Pein**: _*s'approche de prof*_ Écoutez M'sieur... Regardez Itachi _*montre Itachi*_ Vous avez vu comment qu' il est pâle ?! Faut vite qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie o_u alors l'amener prendre l'air ! *chuchote à l'oreille du prof* __Qui _sait... il est peut-être en manque de cigarette ? _*reparle normalement en s'éloignant du prof et s'approchant d'Itachi et Kakuzu*_ Et imaginer qu'il s'effondre comment voulez-vous que je le porte tout seul, il est plus lourd que vous ne le pensez !  
**Asuma**: Oh ! Il fallait le dire plus tôt... et bien allez-y et prenez votre temps surtout ce serait catastrophique qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! _*réellement inquiet*_  
**Pein**: _*se courbe*_ Merci de votre compréhension ! _*prend Itachi par le bras accompagné de Kakuzu et va vers la porte_* Pour plus de sécurité on restera surement avec lui ! Allez bye-bye ! _*sort de la classe avec les deux autres*_ Waaah... _*lâche le bras d'Itachi*_ Vous trouvez pas que j'ai trop géré ? _*fier de lui*_  
**Itachi**: ... _*fait craquer ses doigts*_

Et c'est ainsi que notre trio réussit à partir de leur cours avec une très grande facilité. Même si, Pein du subir les coups d'Itachi pour l'avoir pris pour un faible, même si comme le répétait Pein, ce n'était que pour «être crédible».  
Et notre chère Shizune, l'infirmière du lycée, ne vit pas notre trio une seule fois dans son infirmerie de toute la journée.  
Il fallut bien 20 minutes aux jeunes avant d'arriver jusque chez Deidara. Il ne savait pas s'il y aurait toute l'Akatsuki, mais ce qui était sur c'est que Tobi mijotait un truc... et quand Tobi prépare un truc... faut s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi ! Pein, Kakuzu et Itachi arrivèrent devant la porte de Deidara.

**Diiiing Dong.**

**Deidara**: _*à table avec Tobi*_ Je me demande qui ça peut bien être... je reviens Tobi. _*se lève et va vers la porte*_  
**Tobi**: OK Deidara-sempai ! _*en profite pour manger plein de biscuits sans que Deidara voie son visage*_

**Ding dong !**

**Deidara**: Oui, oui j'arrive y a pas le feu ! _*ouvre la porte*_ ... _*regarde surpris Pein, Kakuzu et Itachi*_  
**Pein**: _*lève sa main*_ Yosh ! _*sourit*_  
**Deidara**: _*referme la porte au nez*_ ... _*retourne s'assoir auprès de Tobi*_  
**Pein**: _*devant la porte surpris*_ ... Oyy ! Deidara ! _*frappe à la porte violemment*_ Tu peux pas nous laisser devant la porte comme ça !  
**Deidara**: _*ignore complètement Pein*_ Tu veux encore du thé Tobi ? _*sourit*_  
**Tobi**: hum... Deidara-sempai... je crois qu'ils voudraient entrer... héhé.  
**Deidara**: ... *ressert du thé à Tobi*  
**Pein**: *toujours entrain de frappé à la porte* Quand je pense qu'on a séché les cours exprès pour venir te voir et faire la fête !  
**Kakuzu**: Pousse toi Pein, j'ai peut-être une solution.  
**Pein**: euh... ok _*recule de la porte*_  
**Kakuzu**: _*s'approche de la porte et... tourne la poignée_ C'est bien ce que je pensais... _*ouvre la porte*_ C'était même pas fermé. _*entre dans l'appartement de Deidara*_  
**Pein**: ... t'aurais quand même pu donner ta solution avant que je me défonce les poings ? _*entre à son tour*_  
**Itachi**: ... _*entre et ferme la porte derrière lui*_  
**Deidara**: _*foudroie du regard Pein, Kakuzu et Itachi qui arrive dans le salon*_ Qui vous a permis d'entrer.  
**Pein**: _*s'assoie à table et prend un biscuit*_ Bah toi, si tu voulais pas qu'on rentre tu n'avais qu'à fermer..._*mange le biscuit*_  
**Deidara**: ... _*soupire*_ pourquoi vous êtes venue...  
**Kakuzu**: *s'assoie et montre son portable à Deidara* On a reçu un message de Tobi.  
**Deidara**: _*regarde le message puis foudroie du regard Tobi*_ Tobiii !  
**Tobi**: _*prend peur*_ Ca partait d'une bonne attention Deidara-sempai !  
**Itachi**: _*regarde Deidara et s'assoie* _Ne lui en veux pas... Il s'inquiète pour toi.  
**Deidara**: _*regarde Itachi, puis se calme*_ Bon... je vous sers du thé ?

Pendant plus d'une heure trente, nos cinq amis discutèrent de bon cœur. Deidara se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant et n'en voulait plus du tout pour ce qu'avait fait Tobi... Il fait croire que des fois il a de bonne idée. Mais ce que Deidara trouvait de bizarre, était que Pein, avant d'entrer avait parler de fête... or pour l'instant ils avaient juste mangé tout ensemble des gâteaux autour d'une tasse de thé. Mais bon cela devait être Deidara qui se faisait des idées. C'est surement la façon à Pein de « faire la fête ».

**Diiing dong, ding dong, ding dooong !**

**Deidara**: *se lève et va vers la porte* Ouais j'arrive là du calme ! _*ouvre la porte*_  
**...1**: Bonjouuuur ! _*grand sourire*_


End file.
